LA PUERTA DEL DESTINO 3 LA YEGADA DE DANTE
by POETA SOLITARIO22
Summary: OTRA PARTE DE ESTA SAGA EN ESTE CAPITULO SE ENCONTRARAN CON OTRA PERSONA QUE LES SERA DE MUCHA IMPORTANCIA MAS ADELANTE
1. Chapter 1

LA PUERTA DEL DESTINO

LA YEGADA DE DANTE

PREPARENSE TODOS QUE CREO QUE AQUÍ BIENEN-DICE LEO PREPARANDOSE

"DE PRONTO DE LA NADA SE BE UNA SILUETA ES ANGEL"

JAJAJA ES INCREIBLE LO QUE UNO PUEDE HACER CON UN MEGAFONO Y UN JUGETE ROTO JAJAJA-DICE ANGEL BURLANDOSE DE TODOS EL FUE EL QUE ISO LOS RUIDOS

ANGEL TE VOI A….-DICE ALEX CUANDO DERREPENTE UN ESTRUENDO SACUDE A TODOS

QUE PASA-DICE NAHOMI

NO LO SE-DICE BIANCA

"DE PRONTO A LA LEGANIA SE BE ALGUIEN PELEANDO CON LO QUE PARESE SER UN DEMONIO CON FORMA DE LOBO"

LEO BE A VER QUE PASA-DICE ALEX

OK-DICE LEO MIENTRAS SE LANSA PARA VER QUE PASA

AA ESTA MALDITA CRIATURA ME ESTA SACANDO DE QUISIO-DICE EL EXTRAÑO MIENTRAS ASE ATAQUES CONTRA EL DEMONIO

"DE PRONTO LLEGA LEO Y LE LANSA UNA BOLA DE FUEGO AL DEMONIO HACIENDO QUE SE DESBANESCA"

OIE NO NESESITABA TU AYUDA-DICE EL EXTRAÑO ENOJADO

PERDON SOLO QUERIA SER BUENA PERSONA JAJAJA-DICE LEO CON UN POCO DE SARCASMO

JAJA OIE QUIEN ERES-PREGUNTA EL EXTRAÑO

ME NOMBRE ES LEONEL-DICE LEO

LEONEL ALFIN TE ESTUBE BUSCANDO UN BUEN TIEMPO-DICE EL EXTRAÑO ALGO ALIVIADO

ME ESTUBISTE BUSCANDO? QUIEN ERES TU?-PREGUNTA LEO

YO JAJA YO SOI DANTE BINE A BUSCARTE POR QUE NECESITO TU AYUDA-DICE DANTE

JAJA ERES ALGO CONTRADICTORIO SI NO MAL RECUERDO ME ACABAS DE DESIR QUE NO NESESITABAS MI AYUDA-DICE LEO CON RISITA BURLONA

ESO ERA CON EL DEMONIO-DICE DANTE MIENRTAS PONE UNA CARA ASI¬¬

JAJAJA-SE RIE LEO MIENTRAS LOS DEMAS BAN YEGANDO

LEO QUE PASA QUIEN ES EL?-PREGUNTA ANGEL

CHICOS EL ES DANTE-DICE LEO A TODOS

DANTE? OIE ERES UN DEMONIO?-PREGUNTA ALEX

MMM MASOMENOS MI MADRE ES UNA HUMANA Y MI PADRE UN DEMONIO SOI UN TIPO MESTIZO-LES EXPLICA DANTE A TODOS

MESTIZO? POR QUE ME SUENA ESA PALABRA?-SE PREGUNTA ALEX A SI MISMO

CHICOS BAMOS A PASEAR ME DESESPERO AQUÍ NOMAS-REPLICA NAHOMI

SI BAMOS A PASEAR-DICE CRIS

"TODOS BAN PASEANDO POR EL LUGAR CUANDO ALEX"

AA ES SIERTO YA RECORDE DONDE ESCUCHE ESA PALABRA ANTES!!!!!!!-DICE ALEX CUANDO SE LE PRENDE EL FOQUITO

E? QUE TE PASA?-PREGUNTA BIANCA

LEO TU ERES UN MESTIZO NO?-PREGUNTA ALEX

YO? EMM DE DONDE SACAS ESA IDEA?-DICE LEO ALGO NERVIOSO

JAJA NO TE AGAS TE CONOSCO DESDE ASE MUCHO POR SUERTE NUESTROS MAYORES NO SE DIERON CUENTA-DICE ALEX HACIENDO QUE LEO LE DIGA LA VERDAD

ASH SI SI SOI UN MESTIZO SOI MITAD ANGEL Y MITAD DEMONIO-DICE LEO

ENCERIO WOW ESO ES GENIAL DEVERAS-DICE CRIS TODA EMOCIONADA-Y COMO SE LLAMAN TUS PADRES?

MI MADRE ES UN ANGEL SE LLAMA RAQUEL Y MI PADRE ES UN DEMONIO SE LLAMA RAXEL AUNQUE AVESES MI PAPA A INTENTADO MATARME ES DESESPERANTE-DICE LEO RECORDANDO MALOS MOMENTOS

PERO POR QUE TE A QUERIDO MATAR?-PREGUNTA DANTE

POR QUE SOI MITAD ANGEL Y ESO EL NO LO ASEPTA-DICE LEO

NI DIOQUIS SE ENAMORO DE UNA ANGEL-DICE ANGEL

A OIGAN CASI SE ME OLVIDABA AI QUE EMPESAR CON SU ENTRENAMIENTO-DICE ALEX

BUENO MIREN ESTO CRIS ELLA CONTROLA MUY BIEN EL HIELO ESE ES SU MEJOR ATAQUE-EXPLICA LEO-Y CREO QUE EL DE ANGEL ES LA ELECTRICIDAD Y EL DE BIANCA ES EL VIENTO BUENO ESO CREO

YO EL VIENTO? CON RAZON CUANDO ME ENOJABA EMPESABA EL VIENTO MUY FUERTE JEJE-DICE BIANCA

YO LA ELECTRICIDAD? Y COMO LO USO?-PREGUNTA ANGEL

MUY SENSILLO-DICE ALEX-AI ECHISOS QUE LES FACILITARA LAS COSAS COMO EL BARTA DE CRIS

CUAL ES MI ECHISO-PREGUNTA ANGEL

SI NO MAL RECUERDO SE LLAMA RADELSO EL ECHISO DEL RAYO BASICO-DICE LEO

RADELSO? QUE CURIOSO NOMBRE-DICE ANEGL

Y EL MIO?-PREGUNTA BIANCA

EL TUYO SE LLAMA RENGA EL ECHISO BASICO DEL VIENTO-DICE ALEX

MIRA ANGEL SOLO INTENTA CANALISAR TU ENERGIA A TUS DEDOS DESPUES APUNTAS A LO QUE LE QUIERES DAR Y DISES RADELSO-EXPLICA LEO

EMM DEJAME LO INTENTO-DICE ANGEL MIENTRAS INTENTA EL ECHISO-RADELSO!!!!!-Y NO PASA NADA-RADELSO!!!-Y NO PASA NADA-BA ESTO ES INUTIL

NO TE RINDAS ANGEL-DICE BIANCA

ES LA PRIMERA BES QUE ASEN ESTO VERDAD-DICE DANTE

SI LA VERDAD SI JEJE-DICE NAHOMI

INTENTALO UNA VES MAS ANGEL PERO CONSENTRATE BIEN-DICE ALEX

ESTA BIEN….RADELSO!!!!!-Y DE PRONTO UN PEQUEÑO RAYO CAE DEL CIELO CHOCANDO CON UNA ROCKA-WOW LO LOGRE LO LOGRE YUPIIIII

JAJAJA ESTAS LOCO AMIGO JAJAJA-DICE LEO

AHORA TU BIANCA-DICE ALEX

EMM OK PERO COMO-PREGUNTA BIANCA

CONSENTRA TU ENERGIA EN LAS PALMAS DE TUS MANOS Y LANSA EL VIENTO QUE ACOMULES-EXPLICA LEO

EMM OK-DICE BIANCA MIENTRAS INTENTA HACER EL ECHISO-RENGA-Y SALE UNA BOLA DE VIENTO QUE CHOCA CONTRA UNA PARED HACIENDOLA PEDASOS

ESO NO ES JUSTO COMO ELLA PUDO MAS RAPIDO QUE YO?-PREGUNTA ANGEL PONIENDO CARA DE NIÑO BERRINCHUDO

ESQUE TU NO TE CONSENTRASTE BIEN TARADO JAJAJA-DICE LEO BURLANDOSE DE EL

DEJALO EN PAZ LEO-DICE CRIS MIENTRAS LE DA UN GOLPE AL BRASO DE LEO

AUCH ESO DOLIO-DICE LEO

PUES SI SI NO LO ISE PARA QUE TE RIERAS-DICE CRIS BURLANDOSE

A ORALE GRASIAS-DICE LEO CON SARCASMO

OIGAN ALGO SE ASERCA-DICE DANTE-Y ES ALGO GRANDE

QUE PODRA SER YO NO SIENTO NADA-DICE ANGEL

AI VIENE-DICE DANTE

"DE PRONTO MUCHOS PICOS SALEN DEL SUELO PERO LOS CHICOS ALCANSAN A ESCIBARLOS TODOS"

UAJAJAJAJA PUEDIERON ESCAPAR JAJAJA-DICE UNA VOS EXTRAÑA

QUIEN ERES!!!!-GRITA ALEX

YO!!!-DICE EL DEMONIO CUANDO SALE DEL SUELO

"UN DEMONIO CON FORMA DE FANTASMA CON GARRAS GIGANTES"

JAJAJA-RIE EL DEMONIO

QUIEN ERES TU-DICE DANTE

JAJA YO ME YAMO FERTERSEL Y AHORA PERPARENSE PARA MORIR DEMONIOS UAJAJAJAJA

ALFIN TERMINE LA TERCERA PARTE XD ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO ESTA HISTORIA JAJA BUENO ME VOI ABER SI PARA MAÑANA LES TENGO LA SIGUIENTE PARTE SI TIENEN DUDAS DE LA HISTORIA O QUIEREN DAR SU OPINION NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW BUENO ME RETIRO BYE CUIDENSE TODOS


	2. Chapter 2

LA PUERTA DEL DESTINO SEGUNDA PARTE

"AL DIA SIGUIENTE DE LA APARICION EN LA ESCUELA"

AI YA ES DE DIA? QUE RAPIDO-DICE LEO-LO BUENO QUE ES FIN DE SEMANA MMM DONDE ESTA CRIS YA DEBERIA ESTAR AQUÍ EN MI VENTANA GRITANDOME MMM

"LEO SALE DE SU CASA Y VE TODO SOLO COMO SI UBIERA SIDO ABANDONADO EL LUGAR"

PERO QUE PASA AQUÍ DONDE ESTAN TODOS?

LEO ERES TU-UNA VOS EN LA LEJANIA QUE MUY APENAS SE ESCUCHA

CRISTINA ERES TU?-DICE LEO-

LEO TIENE QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ

PERO POR QUE? QUE SUSEDE?

LEO SAL DE AQUÍ!!!!

"DE PRONTO UNA COSA SALE DESDE LAS TINIEBLAS Y ATACA A LEO EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE LEO DESPIERTA"

PERO QUE A PASADO AQUÍ TODO FUE UN SUEÑO-DICE LEO-YO LO VI MUY REAL

LEO LEO ESTAS AI!!!!!!!-DICE CRIS GRITANDO DESDE LA VENTANA-

SI AHORA BAJO-LEO EMPIESA A ALISTARSE Y BAJA RAPIDAMENTE Y SALE DE LA CASA-YA ESTOI LISTO

POR QUE SIEMPRE TENGO QUE DESPERTARTE YO?-DICE CRIS REGAÑANDO A LEO

JEJE ESQUE AUN NO ESTOI ACOSTUMBRADO AL ORARIO EN ESTE MUNDO JAJAJA

JEJE PUES SI OIE Y QUE PASA CON LO DE AYER ME ENSEÑARAN ECHISOS SIEMPRE QUISE SER MAGA!!!!-DICE CRIS TODA ENTUSIASMADA

PUES SI MASOMENOS ESO SON….ECHISOS-DICE LEO

MASOMENOS?-PREGUNTA CRIS

ESQUE MAS QUE ECHISOS SON PODERES QUE YA CADA UNO TENIA-EXPLICA LEO

PODERES?-DICE CRIS TODA EXTRAÑADA

SI SOLO UN PEQUEÑO PUÑADO DE HUMANOS EN ESTE MUNDO LOS DIOSES LES ENTREGA UN PODER PARA PODER DERROTAR AL DEMONIO MAYOR SOLO QUE PARA ENFRENTARLO AI QUE ENFRENTAR A LOS DEMONIOS GUARDIANES Y AL DEMONIO MAESTRO-EXPLICA LEO

AAAA ORALE Y QUE PODER TENGO YO?-PREGUNTA CRIS

TU POR EJEMPLO TIENES LA HABILIDAD DE CREAR HIELO CON TUS MANOS Y CONTROLAR TODO LO QUE TENGA BAJAS TEMPERATURAS-LE DICE LEO A CRIS

EL HIELO GENIAL!!!!!-DICE CRIS TODA CONTENTA

JAJAJA PERO TIENES QUE APRENDER A CONTROLARLO POR EJEMPLO ALGO PARA QUE PUEDAS CREAR HIELO FACILMENTE ES UN ECHISO QUE SE LLAMA "BARTA" CON ESE ESCHISO CREARAS HIELO MAS FACIL SOLO QUE ES ALGO DEBIL-EXPLICA LEO A CRIS

BARTA? Y COMO PUEDO HACER EL ECHISO-PREGUNTA CRIS

ABER MMMMM SABES GUIAR TU ENERGIA A UN PUNTO DE TU CUERPO?-PREGUNTA LEO A CRIS

SI LA VERDAD PENSE QUE ESO ERA UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO PERO AHORA CAMBIE DE OPINION-DICE CRIS

BUENO CANALISA ESA ENERGIA A TUS MANOS Y LUEGO ALSALAS ASIA ENFRENTE DICIENDO "BARTA"

"CRIS HACE LO QUE LEO LE DICE Y LUEGO"

BARTA!!!!-GRITA CRIS CUANDO DERREPENTE SALE UNA BOLA DE HIELO DE SUS MANOS GOLPENADO LA PARED-WOW ESO FUE GENIAL

SI PERO SI LO ASES MUCHAS BESES PUEDES PERDER MUCHA ENERGIA Y ESO PUEDE SER MALO-LE DICE LEO A CRIS

SI ESO SI ME DI CUENTA ES ALGO CANSADO HACER ESO ABER SI LO PUEDO BOLBER A HACER-DICE CRIS INTENTANDO HACER OTRA BES EL ECHISO-BARTA!!!-PERO NO SUSEDE NADA-BARTA!!!-Y NO PASA NADA-PERO QUE SUSEDE POR QUE NO PASA NADA?

CREO QUE GASTASTE MUCHA ENERGIA CON EL PRIMER ATAQUE COMO ES LA PRIMERA BES QUE ASES EL ATAQUE POR ESO-LE DICE LEO A CRIS

A DE SE POR ESO OIE POR SIERTO DONDE ESTAN LOS DEMAS?-PREGUNTA CRIS

NO LO SE YA DEBERIAN ESTAR AQUÍ-DICE LEO

QUE NO!!!!! NO ARE TAL COSA!!!!!-SE OIE UNA VOS EN LA LEJANIA ES ALEX

ANDALE ALEX NO SEAS MALO-DICE NAHOMI A LO LEJOS

POR QUE DISCUTEN TANTO?-PREGUNTA LEO

E? NO NO POR NADA-DICE ALEX

EMM SI POR NADA-DICE NAHOMI

OK Y ANGEL Y BIANCA?-PREGUNTA CRIS

POR AI DORMIDOS EN SUS CASA AUN-DICE ALEX TODO BURLON

JAJA TALVES-DICE LEO TODO BURLON

OIGAN NO SEAN ASI CON ELLO-DICE CRIS Y NAHOMI AL MISMO TIEMPO

JAJAJA PERDON JAJAJA-DICE LEO Y ALEX

BEO QUE YA LE ENSEÑASTE COMO USAR EL BARTA A CRIS VERDAD LEO-DICE NAHOMI

COMO LO SUPISTE-PREGUNTA LEO

EMM POR ESA MANCHOTA DE HIELO QUE AI EN LA PARED TONTITO-DICE NAHOMI

JAJAJA NO LO ABIA BISTO JAJAJA-DICE LEO

BUENO BAMOS A BUSCAR A ANGEL Y BIANCA OK AQUÍ NOS ESPERAN-DICE LEO A NAHOMI Y A ALEX

AL RATO BENIMOS-DICE CRIS

OIE LEO SABES ALGO GRASIAS POR ABERME SALVADO DE ESOS DEMONIO EN VERDAD TE LO AGRADESCO-DICE CRIS BESANDO LA MEJILLA DE LEO

EMM DE…..DE….NADA CRIS-DICE LEO SORPRENDIDO-(WOW ME BESO EN VERDAD ME BESO)

JEJE TE PUSISTE ROJO LEO-DICE CRIS CON RISITA BURLNONA

EMM

"DE PRONTO EMPIESAN A ESCUCHARSE UNOS GRITOS QUE NO ERAN DE HUMANOS"

ESCUCHARON ESO-DICE ALEX YEGANDO CON ELLOS CORRIENDO

CREO QUE YA MANDARON A ALGUNOS DEMONIOS A EXTERMINARNOS-DICE NAHOMI PREOCUPADA

BUENO PUES PREPARENSE PARA LA BATALLA PROTEJAN A CRIS QUE NO LE AGAN DAÑO AUNQUE SEPA USAR EL BARTA NO ES SUFISIENTE CONTRA LO QUE BIENE ASI QUE PREPARADOS TODOS-DICE LEO PREPARANDOSE PARA LA BATALLA

FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE XD ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO AL RATO ACLARARE LAS DUDAS QUE TENGAN OKS BUENO BYE Y COMENTEN CUIDENSE TODOS


End file.
